The Twelve Dancing Princesses
by HigherSilver
Summary: King Doofenshmirtz has kept his twelve beautiful daughters locked up since birth. So why does he keep finding their shoes danced to pieces every day? Whoever finds out will get a princess as a bride and half the kingdom. Whoever fails will be put to death. With the help of two village boys, a young soldier accepts the challenge. But that's only half the story... A PnF fairy tale
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a land far far away…

"Oh, please, don't tell me you're starting with that tired old phrase!"

Quiet you! Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there was an amazing kingdom that had long been adored by all its subjects. However, the kingdom had fallen on dark times, as its subjects were ruled by an evil king.

"That's me!"

I said quiet! And he wasn't so much evil as he was a bumbling doof, no pun intended.

"Hey!"

But the people still lived in fear, because King Heinz the Doofenshmirtz, who insists on interrupting me right now, was very powerful, cruel, and rich.

"I like this story."

SHUT UP!

"So what's my palace like? Because I was thinking we could decorate a little more on the edgy side, as opposed to the typical bachelor pad."

Ha, that's a good one.

"Why? Am I not a bachelor?"

No, you are. Your queen has been divorced, I mean, umm… deceased, for several years.

"So, what's the problem? I think I'll put all my Inators in one room, to save space."

Well, you don't exactly live alone... The king happened to have twelve beautiful daughters.

"WHAT! TWELVE! I can barely handle one with joint custody!"

Well, now you have twelve. Twelve princesses, whose ages ranged from early twenties to preteens, and who were all exceptionally beautiful.

"Oh man, this is the worst thing I could have possibly imagined!" THUNK!

And now that Chatty has finally fainted from shock, let's get back to the story. The twelve princesses were incredibly beautiful and fun, but unhappy living trapped in the castle. The only playmates they had were each other, and none of them had ever seen the outside world.

"Okay, girls. Time for roll call. I know I'm here." Princess Vanessa announced to the girls in their playroom. Vanessa was the eldest princess, and therefore had to take responsibility for all her little sisters. She was a dark and surly girl, unhappy with being trapped in the castle. "Anastasia."

"Here. Why do you even bother using my full name?" Asked Stacy.

"Jennifer."

"Present." Said Jenny.

"Candace. Candace! What the heck are you doing?" Vanessa said.

"Okay, which one of you used my quill without asking, because you are so busted! I'm telling Dad!" Candace yelled. Candace was an enormous tattletale, and always suspicious of everyone.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Isabella. Now what are you doing?"

Isabella pulled her head from the window. "Hmm?"

"You were daydreaming again, weren't you?" Candace said.

"Isabella, forget it! You're never going to find your 'Prince Charming' or travel the world! We're never going to leave this stupid castle!" Vanessa said bitterly.

"You don't know that." Isabella said sadly.

"Yes, yes I do. Ginger, Adyson, Holly, Gretchen?"

"All here." The girls replied.

"Mildred and Katherine?"

"Here." Milly and Katie said.

"And of course, little Susan."

The young blond girl turned around slowly in her chair, while stroking her poodle, and smiled an evil grin. "Here."

"Suzy, you are so creepy." Candace teased.

"I broke your quill." Suzy said wickedly.

"WHAT!" Candace screamed.

"Okay, we're all here." Vanessa sighed exhaustedly, as she collapsed into a chair. "Not like we'd be anywhere else."

"That's… completely true." Milly said sadly.

"I wish, just for once, we could get out of the castle. You know, and see what else is out there." Isabella sighed.

"Maybe we can." Suzy said slyly.

"What! You're crazy. Dad would totally kill us if we stepped outside. Not to mention it's practically impossible!" Candace declared.

"Statistically, there would be a better chance of all twelve us getting hit by lightning than getting all twelve of us out of the castle." Gretchen remarked.

"I'm sure we could do it. I have the entire escape plan mapped out." Suzy said. "We just need Dad out of the picture, because he's a lot smarter than all the servants and Norm." Norm was the girls' huge talking robotic nanny. Don't ask.

"Well…" Vanessa didn't get to finish her statement, because the doorknob was starting to turn. "It's Dad! Act natural!" The girls all sprung into their positions, doing needlepoint or playing the harp or doing other princess things.

The door opened and Doofenshmirtz walked in. "Good afternoon, Father." The girls chanted in unison.

"How are my little darlings today?" Doofensmirtz cooed.

"Fine, Father." The girls responded.

"That's nice. Vanessa, you took attendance? None of my little flowers have run off? Wait, flowers can't run." The king seemed confused by his own statement.

"Yes, Daddy. All here, like always." Vanessa said.

Doofenshmirtz smiled brightly. "Okey-dokey. Well, I'll just leave you girls to have large amounts of fun in the luxurious playroom I made for you." He was about to leave when he turned back towards the girls. "And girls, I won't be able to tuck you in tonight. I'm going on a journey to meet with the king of a different land. I won't be back till tomorrow."

"Wait," Vanessa's eyes lit up. "You're going on a trip… and you won't be back till tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow night, if you want to get technical." Doofenshmirtz responded. "Why? Will my daughters miss me too much for me to go?"

"No no Dad!" The girls all hurriedly said.

"You go meet that King, it's your responsibility." Vanessa exclaimed.

"Well, alright." Doofenshmirtz said suspiciously, as he exited the room.

"Suzy, let me see that plan of yours!" Vanessa said with delight.

* * *

**Okay, don't kill me for starting another story! I just felt like writing a fairy tale! Should I continue? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, chapter 2. Happy that people are actually reading this. It's just a fun little story that's easy to tell.**

* * *

"Map?"

"Check."

"Commoner clothing?"

"Check."

"Caviar?"

"What?"

"Well, we might get hungry."

The princesses huddled desperately around a small table in the playroom; planning and packing supplies for what could be their first, and only, trip to the outside world.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Katie, we are not bringing caviar. The whole point of this is to be normal for once in our lives. Suzy, are we all set?"

"I think so." The young girl peeked her head out the door and looked both ways. "I don't see Norm anywhere."

Candace was nibbling on her nails and looking awfully nervous. "We're going to get busted, I'm telling you. Either we get in trouble, or WE LITERALLY BREAK OUR NECKS!" She screeched.

"Relax Candy, after we climb down from this tower, it's only a short walk to the village." Said Stacy.

"And the girls and I have been working really hard on rope climbing, right girls?" said Isabella.

"Right!" said Holly, Milly, Gretchen, Katie, Adyson, and Ginger together.

"Okay, so… did any of you happen to remember that I'm AFRAID OF HEIGHTS?" Candace cried.

"Candace, please? This might be our one and only chance to leave the castle." Isabella begged.

"Yeah, Candace, please, please?" All the girls pleaded together.

Candace winced. "O…K."

Suzy looked around. "The coast is clear. Now's as good a time as any to escape."

The girls tied a long rope around a very heavy bookcase they had in the room. Then, they let it down out the window. It was long enough that it touched the ground. The side of the castle that this particular room was on could barely be seen from the castle grounds. Vanessa locked the door from the inside so that nobody could come inside.

"Okay, girls. All we have to do is climb down. And remember that we need to be home before sunset." Vanessa said.

"Maybe I should just stay here. I could be your cover in case something goes wrong. Plus, I can't really climb too well…" Candace said.

"Candace, you're coming and that's that." Said Stacy.

Vanessa looked at all her sisters. They were all dressed like commoners, villagers, or servants. Hopefully, nobody would recognize them as nobility. After all, the public hadn't had many glimpses of the princesses.

"Suzy, start climbing." Vanessa said. All the girls slowly, one after another, started climbing down the rope. Vanessa looked over the empty room one more time and started climbing down. To freedom, she thought.

* * *

"Phineas! Ferb!" called Linda. "Now where could those boys have gotten off to?"

"I don't know, love, but when you find them, tell them I'm going to need them in the shop soon." Said Lawrence.

Linda and Lawrence were a happily married couple living in the village. They ran the largest and most successful cobbler shop in town. Even King Doofensmirtz occasionally bought shoes from their store. They had two sons, Phineas and Ferb.

"We're out back, Mom!" Phineas called from the backyard. He looked over what he was doing for a third time. "I dunno Ferb, I still think it needs more unicorn hair." Ferb silently nodded.

"Boys, what are you doing?" Their parents marched into the backyard.

"We're working on an invisibility cloak." Phineas said brightly.

"An invisibility cloak? What kind of nonsense is that? This time you'll definitely be accused of witchcraft. I swear, sometimes I wish your little 'projects' would just disappear before I had to see them." Linda moaned.

"But Mom," Phineas pleaded. "Think of what you could do with an invisibility cloak! Think of how much people would pay to vanish in plain sight!"

"All we want is for people to pay for our shoes, so you two, get in there and help your father." Linda exclaimed.

"But I thought we had plenty of money." Phineas said.

"I'm afraid not, Phineas." Lawrence said. "The king has raised the tax again."

"But, but…" Phineas stammered.

"Until you're as wealthy as a king, Phineas, no more of these silly projects." His parents went back into their cottage.

Phineas sighed. "I guess it's back to making shoes, Ferb. Making shoes for the rest of our lives. We're practically elves."

"No, if I was an elf, I'd be baking cookies in a tree." Ferb said.

Phineas half-smiled at his brother. "Good one, Ferb. But that's not enough to make me happy. If only we were rich."

Ferb sighed. He couldn't make a bag of money appear for his brother. "Maybe we can still find time to work on the cloak later." Ferb said.

"Yeah, I guess. Come on," Phineas sighed. "Let's go to the shop."

* * *

"Whoa." Said Vanessa.

"Wow!" exclaimed Ginger.

"This is amazing!" said Isabella.

Sights, smells, and sounds they had never experienced before in their lives surrounded the twelve girls. Bustling carts pulled by braying donkeys, which kicked up golden dust as they drove by. Shoppers bargaining for a huge variety of goods. The smells of fresh-baked bread and newly cut flowers blending with the smells of farm animals and sweat. Homes, stores, and busy, happy villagers surrounded the twelve girls.

"I can't believe how much we've been missing." Adyson exclaimed.

"Well, I think it's kind of… AAH!" Candace dodged a large fish that almost hit her in the face.

"Sorry, miss. I mean… misses." The fishmonger who had nearly beaned Candace gazed down the long line of girls.

Vanessa bit at her lip. "We have to split up. We're too conspicuous; twelve girls all together like this. Let's split into groups of two or three. I'll take Suzy." She said protectively, as she took the youngest girl's hand. "We can meet up here later. Before sunset."

Jenny grabbed Stacy's arm. "Come on, I want to go see some of those beautiful daisies. They would look perfect in my hair."

"Who cares? I want to meet some boys." Stacy complained as Jenny dragged her off.

Isabella turned to see Adyson, Ginger, and Gretchen scampering off in one direction together, and Milly, Katie, and Holly scampering off in the other one. Figures the girls would do this to her. They had all stuck her with Candace. Panicky, paranoid, spoil sport Candace.

Isabella sighed. "Okay, Candace, what should we do?"

"What should we do? What should we do? We should march our butts back up to the castle before Dad totally busts us." Candace said.

"Candace, we're already here. Would you just make the best of it?" Isabella asked.

Candace sighed. "Okay, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe look inside these stores?" Isabella knew what she really wanted to do. She wanted to make some friends who weren't her sisters.

"Okay, what about this one?" Candace pointed to a nearby cobbler shop. "A girl can never have too many shoes."

They both walked into the store. "Hi, how can I help you?" A redheaded young man at the counter approached them.

'We're just… looking." Candace said nervously.

He nodded and returned to the counter. Isabella followed him. "Hello." She said shyly to him. She had never really spoken to a boy before. Not a real, not counting servants and family, one.

"Hi. I'm Phineas." He said brightly.

"I'm…" Isabella wasn't sure if she should use her real name. She glanced at Candace, who was glancing nervously around. "…Isabella."

"Hi, Isabella." Phineas said. "So, are you new around here?"

"New, yes. I don't really live here, but… I hope to be coming around quite often." She said.

"Neat. You should meet my brother, Ferb. He's in the back of the store. It's where we make the shoes. And we live right above. Ferb!" He called.

Isabella smiled. He sure was chatty.

"Who's that?" Phineas said, pointing at Candace.

"My sister." Isabella said.

Phineas smiled. "I always wanted a sister. But it's not like my parents could ever afford to have another child. Ferb!" He called again.

"I'm coming!" Isabella heard another voice call. A green-haired young man came into the room, juggling what looked like a lot of shoes and tools used to make them in his arms.

"Ferb, meet Isabella." Phineas said.

The boy looked up at her, and suddenly everything he had been holding crashed to the ground. Ferb even fell down with it all.

Phineas and Isabella rushed to help him. "Ferb, what just happened? You never drop stuff!" Phineas said.

"Are you alright?" Isabella crouched down to help him up. From the moment he had laid his eyes on her, he hadn't taken them off of her.

"I… umm… I…" Ferb stammered.

"He doesn't talk much." Phineas said.

Ferb glared at him. He stuck out his hand towards Isabella, and noticed it was quivering.

"I'm Isabella." She said, shaking his hand.

"I'm Ferb." He said. The handshake finished, but Ferb still hadn't let go off her hand.

"Uh, Ferb?" Phineas said.

Ferb glanced down. Her hand was still grasping Isabella's. "Sorry." He said embarrassedly.

Isabella giggled. "It's fine."

Phineas glanced at his brother and his love struck gaze and started to back away, only to bump right into Candace. She almost screamed.

"Sorry." Phineas said.

"Sorry? Dumb little… what's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Phineas and that's Ferb." He said.

"Phineas and Ferb." She repeated. She could already tell that these two boys were only going to be a nuisance to her.

Meanwhile, Ferb was gazing at Isabella. "Did you come here for something?" He asked.

"No. But I like these shoes a lot." Isabella said.

"Really? Because I happen to make a good amount of these shoes." Ferb said, as he leaned on a shelf with some shoes on it. "His Royal Highness even orders OUR shoes for his daughters."

Isabella giggled into her hand. "You don't say?"

"Indeed." At that moment, the shelf broke. More shoes tumbled to the ground and Ferb almost did too.

Isabella giggled again. She wasn't positive, since she had very limited experience, but she was almost positive that this boy liked her. And she found it kind of cute.

"I… I'll clean all this up later." Ferb said.

"I like you, Ferb." Isabella said. "You, and your brother. I think we could be good friends."

He smiled very sweetly at her and nodded.

"Isabella!" Candace ran up to her. "We have to go!" She pointed to the window. Oh no. Sunset.

"Bye Ferb. I hope to see you again very soon." Isabella said, as Candace began pulling her out the door. He waved to her. "Bye Phineas." She called, as Candace dragged her by him.

"Bye!" Phineas called.

"I can't believe it's already sunset. Norm must have tried to check on us already!" Candace muttered to herself, as the two girls marched to the designated meeting spot.

"I like them." Isabella said out loud. "The boys."

"Well, I don't." Candace said. "Trust me, they have 'trouble' written all over their little faces."

The other girls were waiting for them. "Did you guys have fun?" Isabella asked. A million responses were shouted out.

"I got a daisy for my hair!" Jenny said.

"You should see their library!" Gretchen exclaimed.

"We had the most amazing desserts." Giggled Milly and Holly.

Vanessa was pacing around nervously. "Is everyone here? Roll call…"

"We don't have time!" said Candace. "Just count us."

Vanessa did a quick head count. "Ok, twelve, let's go!"

The girls rushed back home, taking the woodland path towards the castle. They saw the rope, and began climbing as fast as they could. Once all twelve girls were inside, all they wanted to do was relax. However, they had to change into their royal gowns again, as quickly as possible. Then, Vanessa unlocked the door. Only five minutes after she did that, Norm called the girls for dinner.

As the girls sat down to eat, Isabella approached her eldest sister. "Vanessa, are we ever going to go back to the village?" she whispered.

Vanessa wasn't sure. This had been an extreme risk. Yet, it had been worth it. Vanessa had finally gotten a taste of the outside world. And obviously her sisters had enjoyed it just as much, as she looked at their happy faces.

"Yes, yes we will." She said.

* * *

**Well, the princesses got their taste of freedom. If you notice, I'm doing the couples a little differently this time: Isabella isn't in love with Phineas and Ferb IS in love with Isabella. What do you think will happen next? Please review!**

**-Silver**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, last update for a while. I'll be in Europe for 3 weeks. Maybe I'll meet my own Prince Charming. Unlikely. Please review my story, and PM any recommendations for any good stories that get published while I'm gone. Okay, onwards to chapter 3!**

* * *

"What was your favorite thing about the village, Suzy?" Isabella asked her little sister, as she gently brushed her curly golden locks.

"I guess I just liked being out of Dad's and Norm's and the guards' constant watch." Suzy said. "I was basically attached to Vanessa the whole time though. She didn't want me doing anything 'naughty'. And we were only there for a little while."

"I know." Isabella sighed. Though she had asked her sister if they would ever go back to the village, her doubts about it were increasing. Maybe she should ask again.

"Vanessa, are we going back-"

"Quiet!" Vanessa said, cutting her off. "We can't." She harshly whispered. "We don't have enough time. Dad will be back in a few hours. Besides, half of the girls have already taken their baths and gotten dressed for his arrival."

It was a pathetic excuse. She knew it. To say that they would get dirty was just dumb. The truth was that Vanessa was too spooked to go back. She hadn't slept all night. She was terrified that somebody might have seen the princesses leaving or had recognized them. And Candace's worries had echoed through her brain the whole night.

Isabella sadly looked around the room full of posh princesses. Secretly, they were all longing to escape. Not necessarily the way Isabella wanted to, to the village and her new friends, but they all wanted to get out. Go somewhere with no rules and regulations. They just wanted to have fun.

The girls were sober and quiet all day. It wasn't until sunset when they heard the trumpeting of horns, signifying that the King had returned.

The girls jumped at the sound of the horns. They hurriedly checked the room to make sure that there was absolutely NO evidence from the village anywhere. But they had no remnants of the trip, and if anybody looked at perfect clothes, hair, and faces of the twelve girls, they would never connect them with the village.

The door creaked, and Doofenshmirtz stuck his head inside the room. "Hello, my darling daughters!"

"Hello, Father." The girls replied dully.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.

"Of course we did." Candace said nervously.

"Yes. You're such good girls." He cooed. He seemed to be in a very good mood. "Well, you get back to… whatever girls like to do… play with dolls and such. But could I borrow Vanessa for a minute?"

The princesses nodded, and gently pushed their sister forward. As she followed her father out of the room, she was filled with fear. Did he know about their little escapade?

Doofenshmirtz shut the door, and guided his eldest daughter down the hallway. They walked very slowly together. "Vanessa, I need to tell you something. And it might be a little bit awkward for you."

"Yes, Father?" She answered very slowly.

"There was a reason why I traveled to that foreign kingdom. You see, King Monogram is becoming extremely powerful. There's even been rumors that…" The king changed his voice to a hushed tone. "… that he has trained ANIMAL spies and agents running around."

"Really?" Vanessa asked. The thought was amusing, but a little unnerving, she supposed.

"And I knew the best thing to do would be to make allies with him." Doofenshmirtz said confidently. "So I went over, we discussed everything, and our alliance has been formed. So here's where the awkward part comes in…" He said nervously.

Vanessa stared at her father. "What?" She timidly asked.

"I sort of promised that my first-born daughter would marry his only son."

"WHAT!" Vanessa gasped. "An arranged marriage! But you know I wanted to marry for love! How could you do this?"

"Honey, you have to remember…" Doofenshmirtz said. "I'm evil."

Vanessa began crying. She tried to stop the tears, but she couldn't.

"I'm only doing this because I love you." Doofenshmirtz said.

"No you're not! You just want to make allies with a powerful king and conquer his country." She cried.

"Well, that too." He said shrugging. "You'll meet him tomorrow."

"I won't do it!" Vanessa said stubbornly.

"Yes you will!" Doofenshmirtz said, his voice slightly rising. "Because I'm the king, so ha ha! Norm, take her to her room." He instructed the robot.

"Understood, your highness." The robot took her arm roughly, and began pulling the struggling princess away.

"I love you, sweetie." Doofenshmirtz called after them. "Well, I think that went quite well."

* * *

"Norm, let go of me!" Vanessa squealed. He finally let her go and clumsily walked away.

"Vanessa, Vanessa!" The girls, now all in nightgowns, ran out into the hall to meet her. "Vanessa, are you alright?" Holly asked her.

Vanessa just walked into her bedroom. The girls followed her. "She's not alright." Milly said.

Vanessa collapsed face first onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow. "What happened?" Isabella asked gently.

Vanessa lifted her head. "Congratulate me, girls!" She said sarcastically, minutes away from crying. "I'm engaged."

"What!" They all gasped.

"I'm a pawn in Dad's plan to take over another country. I'm marrying King Monogram's son." She sighed.

"King Monogram… we barely know him." Said Adyson.

"I didn't even know he had a son." Katie said. "Gretchen?"

Gretchen was always ready to put her mental encyclopedia of knowledge to use. "His Royal Highness, Prince Montgomery Francis Monogram, the only son and only child of King Francis Monogram. He's highly trained in dozens of fields and is first-in-line for the throne."

"Wow, Vanessa, if you marry him, you'll become the Queen in a few years." Candace exclaimed. "That's some serious power."

"But what does he LOOK like, Gretch?" Stacy asked.

"Wait, what if he's that little red-headed guy you always see around the King?" Ginger asked.

"EWW!" The girls exclaimed.

"Well, it doesn't matter what he looks like, because he's not marrying ME!" Vanessa said defiantly.

"Huh? You're meeting him tomorrow, and if he likes you, then, DING DONG wedding bells!" said Adyson.

"There's no way he's going to like me." Vanessa said sneakily. "Girls, it's time for Plan 'Scare Away The Prince'!"

"I think we need a catchier name." remarked Candace.

* * *

**Another plan is in action! REVIEW! And I'll be back soon(ish)!**

**-Silver**


	4. Chapter 4

**Honey, I'm home! Well, back to the story then.**

* * *

"Dad, I don't really want to do this." Prince Monty said, as their carriage rolled down the dirt path that led to Doofensmirtz's castle.

Carl, the king's assistant, piped up. "I'll do it sir, if it'll make you proud of me!"

"Sorry Carl, I don't think an assistant is the same thing as a prince." King Monogram said, as gently as he could. Carl hung his head.

"Dad…" Monty didn't want to let his father down. He always liked making him proud in everything he did. He didn't really want to marry a foreign princess and daughter of a supposedly evil king, but King Monogram had never asked for much from his son, and after all he had done for him, Monty felt he had to do this one thing for his father.

The door suddenly opened and Monty found himself facing… a platypus? "Uh, Dad?" He questioned.

"Oh, this is Perry the Platypus, or Envoy P. He's our 'ambassador' to King Doofenshmirtz." The King said.

Monty gave him a skeptical look. "Judging from the air quotes, I'm guessing by 'ambassador', you mean spy."

Monogram tried to avoid eye contact with him. "Noooo…"

The platypus started walking, and they all followed him, all the way up to the enormous palace. Monty gazed around. It was huge and beautiful, but there was an element of darkness to the palace he couldn't explain. He had a feeling some horrible things could happen here.

King Doofenshmirtz received them in the grand hallway with open arms. "Well, the great King Francis Monogram, you finally made it to my palace."

Monty noticed an element of evil to the king as well. He tried to stay as far away from him as he could, standing directly behind Monogram, Carl, and Envoy P. He wondered what it would be like to have him as a father.

"We are all very pleased to see you, King Doofenshmirtz." Monogram said curtly.

"Great! So let me take you out back and you can meet the girls!"

They followed him out to a large courtyard, enclosed within the palace walls. In the courtyard was a line of twelve of the prettiest girls Monty had ever seen, each in a different fabulous gown with serious expressions on their faces. The last princess, the eldest, was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Her hair was a sweeping wave of chocolate-brown, with long eyelashes and a flawless complexion. Yet, she seemed angry. But Monty was sure of one thing. He had fallen in love with this girl.

"Say 'hi' girls." Doofenshmirtz commanded.

"Greetings, your Highnesses." The girls all said at once, complete with twelve perfect curtsies.

"I've trained them so well." Doofenshmirtz said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Anyway, King Monogram, you can leave the Prince here to meet the princesses. Meanwhile, you come with me, and we can chat." He bent down a little to look at Perry. "And you can bring this… uh… duck… beaver… thing… too." Perry glared at him.

"He's a platypus." Said Carl.

Doofenshmirtz narrowed his eyes at Carl. "You, you can't come. Ha!" And he marched away. Monogram shrugged, and then he and Perry followed.

About a minute after the kings left, Monty wanted to get a better view of the beautiful princess. And a minute after he saw her, she screamed, "FIRE!"

Suddenly the perfect princesses were pelting them with what looked to be rotten fruit. Monty ducked behind a tree as fast as he could, but Carl wasn't so lucky. Monty couldn't really see too well from his hiding spot, but Carl was getting massacred. He was stepping backwards to avoid the firing, but there was a trip wire. Carl fell backward into a wheelbarrow, and a bucket fell onto his head. A bucket containing raw meat.

Monty turned for just a second to avoid the smell when he heard Carl screaming. When he looked back, six princesses, and Carl were missing. The remaining girls were high-fiving and laughing. Wow, he thought, evil must run in the family.

"What are you girls? Savages?" Monty said, as he stepped out from his hiding place.

The girls stared at him in shock. "He's SO cute." He heard somebody whisper.

"Savages?" The beautiful princess said in mock surprise, with her hand on her chest. "We only did what was necessary."

"Yeah, NOBODY marries our Vanessa unless she says so!" The youngest looking girl said.

Monty glanced back at the brunette princess. "Are you Vanessa?" He said, pointing at her.

She eyed him, a small smile appearing on her face. "Yes."

"And I suppose you were the mastermind behind all of this?"

"Who wants to know?" She said flirtatiously.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Montgomery Francis Monogram." Monty said.

Vanessa paled a little. "You're… but… but what about that other guy?"

"You mean Carl? He's the King's assistant." Monty said. "What did you do to him?"

"Umm… dumped a bucket of meat juice on his head, then wheeled him out to Susan and Susan." Vanessa said shamefully.

"Who are they?" Monty said in a panicked voice.

"Dad's… alligators."

"WHAT!" Monty gasped.

"Well, they could be crocodiles. I'm not sure." Replied Vanessa. "Don't worry. At least six of my sisters wheeled him out there." She leaned over to one of her other sisters. "Isabella, would you go tell Gretchen and the other girls NOT to feed that guy to the alligators?"

"I'm on it." Said Isabella.

* * *

"It's nice to have you here, King Monogram. And your pet is so cute." Doofenshmirtz gently patted a glowering Perry on the head.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand." Said Monogram.

"Right, the marriage. Well, what do you think?" said Doofenshmirtz.

"Well, Vanessa is beautiful and talented. She seems like a good match for Monty." Said Monogram. "If only they liked each other."

"Does that even matter?" Said Doofenshmirtz.

"Of course it does! I want my son to be happy." Exclaimed Monogram.

"None of you are going to be happy when I take over your country." Said Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

"I can't believe she sent us away." Exclaimed Candace. "Just to be alone with this guy she wanted to destroy a few hours ago."

"Good thing we can spy on them from the tower." Said Stacy.

"I think she's in love with him." Sighed Isabella.

"Then, I guess she's getting married." Said Ginger.

The girls sat back, taking in that fact. What would they do without Vanessa?

Meanwhile, Vanessa was walking around the courtyard with Monty. "You aren't really what I expected."

Monty smiled at her. "What did you expect?"

She shrugged. "I don't know… a ruthless prince and an unhappy arranged marriage. I never thought I would go for a… good guy."

"You didn't want an arranged marriage either?" He asked.

"No, I believe in love." She sighed.

"Well, that's good. Because I think I fell in love with you the minute I first saw you." He said, looking into her eyes.

"And I think I might have too." She whispered.

They leaned forward, about to kiss, when they heard a loud outburst.

"THAT'S IT! FROM NOW ON, WE'RE SWORN ENEMIES!"

* * *

**A very Montessa chapter. I moderately support Montessa, but this isn't just another couple I threw in, it's actually important to the plot. Also, if you actually know this story, the princesses being "savages" is part of the plot too. Anyway, what happens next? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't really have anything to say. Umm... review my stories. Bye.**

* * *

"None of you are going to be happy when I take over your country." Said Doofenshmirtz.

"What!" exclaimed Monogram.

"Err… nothing."

"That wasn't nothing! That was most certainly something! What do you mean you're going to take over the C.W.C.A.?"

Doofenshmirtz scratched his head. "The what?"

"C.W.C.A. The country without a cool acronym." Monogram cried.

"Wow, that's really lame." Said Doofenshmirtz.

"You're lame." Monogram said stubbornly.

"Whatever. I can't wait until the wedding!" Doofenshmirtz said, then added under his breath. "And until I can begin my evil scheme."

Monogram gasped and pointed at him. "I knew it! I knew you were evil! I guess sending Envoy P here made sense."

Doofenshmirtz shrieked like a girl. "You mean this ordinary platypus has been spying on me? Guards!"

But Perry was too quick for them. He escaped every one of the guards rushing at him and trying to catch or impale him.

Doofenshmirtz had become very angry at this point. Who cares if we become allies, he thought. I don't even want to become allies with him anymore. "THAT'S IT! FROM NOW ON, WE'RE SWORN ENEMIES!" He bellowed. "You and your son and your platypus get out of my kingdom!"

"Fine!" King Monogram said, equally angry.

Unbeknownst to both kings, Princess Vanessa and Prince Monty had paused their moment of romance from the second they heard the screaming, and they had been listening all this time. The two young royals, who had been furiously against this wedding only hours ago, were now fairly certain that they were falling in love with each other. But now their fathers couldn't stand each other.

Vanessa felt heart-broken. She would be miserable without Monty. They would never get to share that first kiss or a first dance. "Oh no." whimpered Vanessa. "Did you hear that? You're going to get kicked out of here in a second."

"What? I'm sure your father isn't seriously going to throw us out. That would be… evil." Monty replied.

Vanessa cringed. "Monty, you don't know my father. He's kept me locked up since I was born. He's taxed the villagers into poverty. He brews evil potions and builds evil Inators in his spare time. He's the definition of evil. He's not going to have a problem separating us and throwing you out."

Monty grabbed her hand. "Well, I won't let that happen. I love you."

"Monty!" King Monogram loudly called for his son. "Get Carl! We're leaving. And we aren't coming back!" He added for extra emphasis.

Monty turned back around towards Vanessa desperately. "Vanessa, I know where we can meet. A long time ago, my friends and I discovered a secret, magical place under the kingdom."

"Under the kingdom?" Vanessa questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"MONTY!"

Monty cringed at the sound of his name again. "I don't have time to explain! Umm, okay, Envoy P has used secret entrances and exits all over the kingdom. And I think there's one in your tower."

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"Just look for the secret passage in your tower. It should lead you to me. I'll meet you then." Monty said. He began walking away.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Vanessa declared.

"And bring your dancing shoes!" He called back.

Vanessa watched the royal carriage from the window. A terrified Carl, a defensive Perry, an angry Monogram, and a love struck Monty all got in and it soon rolled out of sight.

* * *

"Hey Vanessa, whatcha' doin'?" Isabella gently asked her sister as she sat next to her. Isabella knew that Vanessa had really liked the prince. Ever since he had left the day before, Vanessa had spent all her free time staring out the window. Isabella guessed she really missed him.

Now, Isabella and the girls might be thinking that she was just lovelorn, but Vanessa had actually been thinking long and hard since Monty had left. She just didn't know what he had meant. A secret passage? A magical place? Dancing shoes? Was her Monty delirious? Vanessa had checked every inch of the girls' tower, from the bedrooms to the playroom, and she hadn't seen any secret door. Everything Monty had said was frantic and it didn't make much sense. But any chance she could have to escape she would take in a second. And any chance she had to be with Monty, she would take even quicker.

"Girls," Vanessa turned to her sisters. "Have you ever noticed any secrets or anything mystical in the tower?"

All eleven girls turned to stare at Vanessa with interest. "No, that's so dumb!" ridiculed Candace. "We would've noticed."

"Vanessa, why are you asking about this anyway?" asked Stacy.

Vanessa sighed. "Before he left, Monty mentioned something about meeting him 'through the secret passage' to a 'magical world'. I had no idea what he meant."

Gretchen pushed her glasses up her nose. "To my knowledge, there is no such passage in the tower."

"But you're no expert, Gretchen!" accused Suzy.

"I wish we could ask somebody who knew a lot about building things like castles." Said Holly.

"Well," piped up Isabella. "I know who we could ask."

"Who?" All the princesses asked.

"Phineas and Ferb." Isabella said.

"Who are they?" asked Milly.

"They're two boys I met and made friends with in the village. They…"

"Oh no!" said Candace. "Those boys are trouble!"

"They are not!" Isabella said, defending her friends.

"You just have a big crush on them." Candace complained.

Isabella blushed. "I do not! Anyway, they're really smart. Ferb had all sorts of blueprints with him on the counter. I think they might know how to find a secret passage in the castle."

Candace rolled her eyes. "So? It's not like they can poof up here and check."

"But we can ask them." Vanessa said slowly.

"We're going back to the village?" Ginger asked excitedly.

Vanessa nodded. All the princesses were overjoyed, jumping and smiling and giggling together.

Except Candace. "Are you kidding?" she said to Vanessa.

"I need to find that passage, Candace." Vanessa said.

"Even if that means trying to get out of the palace while Dad's at home, and risk getting in trouble?" Candace asked.

"Yes." Vanessa replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this might not be my most popular story, but I DO NOT discontinue stories. This one might have longer waits, 'tis all. Please keep reading, and if you are, it wouldn't hurt either of us to scribble a little review down there :)**

**-Silver**

* * *

"Now we have to do this quickly." Whispered Vanessa, as she threw her hood over her face. "We go in, we ask the boys, and we come back. No goofing off."

"Aww!" A collection of the princesses complained.

"Quiet!" Vanessa said, silencing them.

The girls were once again prepared to climb out of their stony prison and travel to the simple happiness that was the village. But Vanessa was absolutely not going to allow any frolicking or fun. They were getting this "Phineas and Ferb" duo, and finding out where this so-called secret passage was. Vanessa knew this was her one and only way back to her true love.

The girls were climbing down, one by one, when she heard footsteps. "Somebody's coming!" she quietly shrilled. "Freeze!"

The girls froze in place, listening to the steps walk back and forth, almost as if they were guarding the door… or pretending to. Could somebody be spying on the princesses?

"We have to go. Now!" Vanessa said.

The girls started climbing down as fast as they could, with Vanessa finishing the train again. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she heard the rumble of thunder.

"Oh no." she whispered. Why was this happening? Was the world against her and her true love? "Hurry!"

The rain began pouring down as the soggy princesses, dressed as peasants, trekked through the muddy pathways leading to the village. What had seemed like a beautiful dream a little while ago was a soggy display now. The stores and houses were shut up tightly, with almost no light coming from them. The only people walking around were grumpy workers or waterlogged homeless beggars. The sky was gray. The entire scene almost broke your heart.

"Isabella, where are we going?" Vanessa asked her sister.

"I don't know." Isabella said hesitantly. "It all looks different now."

"WHAT?" Vanessa said threateningly.

"Don't worry!" Isabella said quickly. "Look for a cobbler shop."

The girls broke out from their formation, checking every building and every sign. Isabella looked desperately for the familiar shop. And then she saw it! But it was closed up tight. Oh no, she thought. She went around to the back of the building to look for a second entrance. There was none.

"How will I find them?" Isabella said to herself.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, an animal crawled up to her. A platypus.

"Why, hello, little fellow." Isabella said jokingly. "You don't happen to know where Phineas and Ferb live, do you?" The platypus started walking away.

"Oh well." She said. She looked back at it. To her surprise, it had stopped in it tracks. That's weird, thought Isabella. Why would it just stand there like that? Suddenly, the platypus looked back at her. Maybe it was her imagination, but did its unfocused eyes suddenly become alert, and gesture for her to follow? What?

Isabella began to walk towards it, and it began walking away quickly. "Wait!" She cried. Suddenly, she was running after a platypus in the rain.

"Isabella, what are you doing?" Vanessa cried to her, as she ran by.

"I don't know!" Isabella shouted back, as she raced after the platypus.

She finally came to a stop in front of a cottage, totally out of breath. Vanessa came running up to her. "Quit goofing off, Isabella! We didn't come here to dance in the rain!"

Isabella panted. "I… was… just… following… the… platypus."

"Huh?" Vanessa said. "What platypus?"

"That platypus. Look." Isabella pointed at the ground, but she saw nothing there. "Maybe he went inside this cottage." Isabella banged on the door with her fist.

"Isabella, what's the matter with you?" Vanessa cried. "We can't break into civilian homes. We're looking for your stupid friends!"

"I swear, there is a platypus!" She knocked one more time on the door and it opened. A green-haired young man was standing there… with a platypus in his arms.

"Ferb!" Isabella said happily.

Ferb looked momentarily stunned, but then he started smiling.

"Can we come in? I have to talk to you." Isabella asked.

Ferb nodded, and stepped aside to let the girls in. They stepped into the modest little cottage, grateful to be out of the rain.

Ferb sat down at small dining table and Isabella sat down next to him. Vanessa stood, her arms wrapped around her body, tense and uncomfortable.

"I'm so happy to see you again." Isabella said.

"I am too. Where have you been?" Ferb asked.

"Around." She said nervously. "Is that platypus your pet?"

Ferb nodded. "Who's that?" Ferb whispered, gesturing to Vanessa.

"Another sister." Isabella said.

"She sure is beautiful." Ferb said absent-mindedly, while gazing at her.

Isabella's mouth momentarily rounded into an "O". She didn't know why, but she didn't like that Ferb found Vanessa attractive. "Where's Phineas?" She asked loudly.

"Here I am." Phineas said walking in from another room. "Isabella?" He said wondrously. "I figured we weren't going to see you again."

Isabella gulped. "Actually, Phineas and Ferb, my sister Vanessa needs your help."

"Do you have any facts about the underground of Doofensmirtz's castle?" Vanessa asked loudly.

The boys stared wide-eyed at her. "Why would you ask that?" Phineas said timidly.

"You sound like we're trying to break IN to the castle, Vanessa, not out." Isabella whispered.

"Look," Vanessa said. "I just heard a rumor that maybe there was a secret passageway under the castle from my boyfriend, and I was wondering if there could be one in the castle."

Ferb ran hand over his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps. Phineas, do we have any castle plans?"

"We sure do!" Phineas said eagerly. He ran out of the rooms and came back inside with several rolls of parchment. He opened one up on the table. "It says that the most common secret passageway, if you want to call it that, would be an escape tunnel."

"Would there be any in a tall tall tower?" Vanessa asked.

"Probably not. I would guess in a basement." Phineas said. "But maybe the tower has a passage to the passage."

"You mean like secret stairs?" Isabella asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Phineas said.

"But," Vanessa said, frustrated. "We looked… I mean, the entire tower room has already been checked. Every nook and cranny."

"Did they check somewhere in plain sight? For instance, a heavily woven carpet can sometimes cover a lot of a room." Ferb said.

Vanessa's eyes lit up. Of course! The playroom had always been covered in a heavy expensive woolen carpet. Nobody ever bothered to lift it up. Not even the cleaning staff.

"I've got it!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Thank you so much, Ferb!" Isabella said. As she threw her arms around him, she didn't notice the blush creep into his face. "And thank you too, Phineas."

"No problem." Phineas said perkily. "But, uh, why did you guys want to know this in the first place?"

A loud scream suddenly filled the air, followed by others, and the trumpeting of horns.

"Open up!" Someone yelled from outside.

"Oh no." whispered Vanessa.

"By the decree of the King, you are ordered to open up immediately!"

"What's going on?" Phineas asked. He and Ferb looked totally bewildered.

"We have to get out of here!" Isabella cried.

"I know!" said Vanessa.

"Help us!" Isabella pleaded to Phineas and Ferb.

"Why?" Phineas asked.

"Because they're the missing princesses." Ferb said solemnly.

"WHAT?" gasped Phineas. "You're princesses?"

"You knew?" exclaimed Isabella. "But how?"

Ferb said nothing. He just smiled sadly to himself.

"We have to get out of here." Vanessa said. "If they find us here, Phineas and Ferb could get in trouble."

"Use the back door." Phineas pointed out it to them.

"Thanks." Vanessa frantically opened the door and left.

Isabella was following her when suddenly Ferb grabbed her wrist. He pulled her a little closer, and ever so gently, kissed her lips, for just a few seconds. Isabella's eyes opened widely, but she had absolutely no chance to respond as Vanessa's arm reached back into the room and grabbed her.

The thunderstorm was raging now. Isabella and Vanessa couldn't see anybody, not even the soldier right in front of them, until the last-minute. They only realized he was there when they heard his gritty old voice.

"Hello, Princess Vanessa. You're in a great deal of trouble."


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, breaking out some fancy narrator description in this chapter... I think.**

* * *

"Disobedience! Defiance! Insubordination! Noncompliance! Straight-up naughtiness!"

King Doofenshmirtz's voice loudly echoed through his castle's grand hallway. He was walking down the line of twelve muddy princesses, angrily glaring at them as they shivered from their wet clothes.

"Redundancy." Vanessa muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Doofenshmirtz turned to her.

"Nothing, Father." She said.

The King crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh yeah, sure, that's what you always say. It hurts my evil heart to find out that you," He let out a very fake sounding sniffle. "All twelve of you, never even meant it."

"Well, we have to respond all princess-like to you, or we get in trouble… like now." Vanessa snapped.

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady! Now tell me how on Earth you got out to the village and what you were doing there!" Doofenshmirtz shouted.

"I told them not to go." Candace remarked.

"CANDACE!" All her sisters glared at her angrily.

The King chose to ignore all the girls and kept talking. "Well, I hope you girls had fun on your little trip to the village, because you're never going there again!"

"We know how to get there." Vanessa said. "You can't erase our brains, Dad."

"I happen to be working on that right now. Norm, how's the Mind-Erase-inator doing?"

"We're in a pickle, sir." Norm replied.

"What does that even mean?" Doofenshmirtz replied.

"It doesn't work." Said Norm.

"Thanks for clearing that up, Norm." Doofenshmirtz said sarcastically. "You know what? I don't need to erase their minds if they can't get out of the tower."

"What?" The girls cried.

"You heard me. Guards, take my daughters back to their tower, lock all exits from it, and guard the door. Nothing's allowed in except for me and their meals."

"You can't do this!"

"No!"

"Dad!"

The girls all cried out as they were forcefully escorted back to their rooms, and locked into the tower.

"Thanks a lot, Vanessa!" exclaimed Stacy. "You got us locked up forever!"

"It's not like you guys ignored her." Stated Candace.

"And you!" yelled Adyson. "You totally sold us out."

"Yeah. Why would you do that, Candace?" asked Katie. "We were already in trouble."

Candace shrugged. "I dunno. I guess busting is in my nature."

"He kissed me." Isabella whispered.

"What?" the girls glanced towards the solemn Isabella.

"I never thought it would be him. I thought it would be Phineas. And the whole time, he knew who I was, but he didn't point us out. And… he likes me." Isabella said quietly. A single tear dropped from her cheek. "And now I'll never see him again."

"Oh, Isabella." Candace wrapped her arms around her younger sister. "See what you've done, Vanessa! Vanessa!"

The whole time since they had been shoved into the locked tower, Vanessa hadn't said a word to the girls. In fact, she had rolled up her sleeves, and was moving furniture around.

"Vanessa, what are you doing?" Isabella asked.

"You guys can ask questions and/or blame me later." Vanessa said. "But first, help me lift this rug."

The girls all grabbed the enormous carpet. The tugged and huffed, desperately. And they managed to flip some of it over.

"Oh, jeez, when's the last time somebody cleaned under this thing?" complained Ginger.

Isabella coughed because of all the dust they had sent flying around the room. "Not recently, I assume."

"LOOK!" cried Vanessa.

The girls ran to where she was pointing. As Vanessa brushed dust and dirt away with her hands, something could be seen on the wooden floor. Hinges.

"Where's the knob?" Holly wondered out loud.

"Here!" A small, sparkling, crystal handle could be seen a little farther away.

"How is it so clean and sparkly?" Jenny said in awe.

"It's magical." Vanessa said softly.

"Guys, I don't really like where this is going…" Candace said nervously.

"Come on!" Vanessa yanked the handle, and the trapdoor swung open. The girls all peered down. A spiral staircase. "He was right." Vanessa said wondrously.

"Wow." Said Isabella. "We have to go down."

"What! No we don't!" exclaimed Candace.

"Well, I don't know about you girls, but I'm going. I'm not spending the rest of my life talking roll call and acting helpless locked in a tower when I know I'm a staircase away from freedom." Declared Vanessa.

"I'm going too." Said Isabella.

"We're going too." The nine remaining princesses, excluding Candace, said in unison.

Candace made a series of excruciating faces. "O…K… I'm coming too."

The girls were about to start walking down, when Vanessa remembered something. "Wear your dancing shoes."

The girls weren't sure why, but they listened. After putting on their shoes, they all began the long walk down the secret stairs. They seemed to go on forever, until Vanessa, leading the train of girls, finally got to the bottom, and stepped into a stony tunnel, which seemed to go on even longer.

"Keep walking." She called to the girls.

The tunnel was quite dark. The girls felt their way down its cold stone walls.

"Where are we going?" Suzy complained.

"Look! I see a light!" Vanessa exclaimed. She rushed forward and stepped out of the tunnel. "Wow."

They definitely weren't in the castle anymore. She was outside. But it was unlike anywhere she had ever seen before. The sky was midnight blue, with glistening stars and a golden full moon… which was impossible, because the moon hadn't been even close to full yesterday night. Vanessa could see what looked to be a large grove of trees up ahead.

"Come on, girls! Let's go that way!" Vanessa called.

"Vanessa!" Candace said in astonishment. "What happened to you?"

"Huh?" Vanessa glanced down.

To her surprise, her damp, muddy, commoner clothing, that she had never removed, had been replaced with the most beautiful ball gown she had ever seen. It was bold black satin, decorated with dazzling onyx gemstones. And her hair was swept up, clean and styled. She was even wearing finely applied makeup. She looked amazing.

"What… how…" Vanessa stuttered. "How did this even happen?"

"I don't know but… oh my gosh, look!" Isabella stared down at herself. She was wearing a gorgeous gown of her own, pink, puffy, and delicate.

Vanessa glanced down the line of girls. Each had magically been dressed up in a beautiful gown, makeup, and hairstyle that were all unique, in different colors. Vanessa in black, Candace in red, Stacy in teal, Jenny in yellow, Isabella in pink, Gretchen in green, Adyson in orange, Ginger in gold, Holly in white, Katie in silver, Milly in blue, and Suzy in purple.

"Wow!" The girls exclaimed, glancing around.

Vanessa lifted her skirt. "But look! Our shoes stayed the same!"

The girls all lifted their skirts to look at their shoes.

"That's peculiar." Said Gretchen.

"No!" cried Vanessa in delight. "Monty told me to bring my shoes! Come on!"

The girls pranced over to the trees, where they were in for another surprise. Holly gasped. "Look, the trees are pure silver!"

They stared at the trees. Every part of them was made from delicate silver, which shone in the moonlight.

"Wow, this is the most amazing place I've ever seen." Said Isabella.

"It gets better. Look!" said Suzy, who had run up ahead.

As the girls kept walking, the rows of silver trees became rows of golden trees, made from pure gold, complete with golden flowers.

"Think of how much this place is worth." Cawed Suzy.

Isabella gently whacked her. "Suzy, that isn't what this place is about. This place is… magical!" She declared.

"Diamonds!" cried Candace.

And now, after passing rows of gold trees, they were passing lines and lines of pure diamond trees. Little nut-like diamonds were even falling from them.

Jenny bent down and picked an acorn-shaped diamond up. "This can not be naturally grown."

"Who cares?" The other girls squealed. "This is amazing!"

Finally, the girls had reached the end of the forest. As they emerged from it, they could see a large, glistening lake, with twelve little boats floating on its surface. And twelve handsome princes could be seen, among them…

"MONTY!" Vanessa cried, as she ran to him. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around in the air before embracing her. "You were right! About everything!"

He smiled at her. "And now we get to see each other. Whenever we want."

"Yeah." She said softly, with a bright smile.

"These boats lead to the castle." Monty said. "Where we'll all dance the night away!"

The girls squealed in delight. Each took the hand of a handsome prince, and boarded his boat. The princes rowed the adorable little boats until a giant, illuminated castle could be seen.

When the boats reached the shore of the castle, each prince exited their boat, offered their hand to their princess, and all twelve couples entered the castle's ballroom. There were many people already dancing in the ballroom, as if a party was going on, and beautiful music was playing. The princes and princesses sat down and enjoyed a luxurious meal, complete with wine in golden goblets, and then they got up, and began dancing.

The princesses were all ecstatic and having a wonderful time, especially Vanessa with her beloved Monty. They kept dancing, song after song.

Vanessa sighed as she danced with her love, until she felt something funny. "Hey," she glanced down. "My shoes!" The princess' daintily made dancing shoes were completely worn out from all the dancing, to the point where they were falling apart.

"Wow. Are those cheap?" Monty remarked.

"No. They're as fine as shoes can be. Huh. I guess we did a lot of dancing." Vanessa said. "Wait! What time is it? We need to leave!"

Monty nodded. "Don't worry. We'll just meet you girls down here again. Tomorrow."

"Yay!" Vanessa said. "Girls," she called. "Time to go."

The princes rowed the tired, but happy princesses back over the lake, and they scampered back through the woods, the tunnel, and the stairway, laughing the whole time. When they finally made it back to the playroom, the beautiful clothes were gone.

"I don't think I ever had so much fun in my life!" declared Isabella.

"Me either." Said Ginger.

"I guess it was… oh, who am I kidding? That was awesome!" Said Candace.

"Only problem is that I totally danced my shoes to bits." Said Stacy.

"You too?" said Holly.

All the girls held up their tattered shoes. "Wow. We really wore them out." Said Gretchen.

"Don't worry. I'll just ask Dad to get us new pairs… because we're going to need them when we go back tomorrow!" said Vanessa.

The princesses all jumped around in joy.

"Wait." Isabella stopped what she was doing for a minute. "New shoes? From the cobbler shop?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Vanessa.

"Nothing." Isabella said, smiling to herself.

* * *

**Yay! I hope you enjoyed. Don't bother asking who the other 11 princes are, because they don't matter. IDK, maybe you can make them Coltrane or something in your mind. What's next? Please review!**


End file.
